In recent years, for example, liquid crystal display apparatuses are widely used in liquid crystal televisions, monitors, mobile telephones, and the like as flat panel displays that are advantageously thin and lightweight compared to conventional cathode ray tubes. In some known examples of such liquid crystal display apparatuses, a liquid crystal panel serving as a display panel incorporates an active matrix substrate on which a plurality of data bus lines (source wires) and a plurality of gate bus lines (scan wires) are arranged in a matrix pattern, and pixels are arranged in a matrix pattern as well. The pixels are in the vicinity of intersections between the data bus lines and the gate bus lines, and each pixel includes a switching element (first switching element), such as a thin-film transistor (TFT), and a pixel electrode connected to the switching element.
As is known in the art, in concert with downsized frames of liquid crystal display apparatuses, the aforementioned conventional active matrix substrate has inspection thin-film transistors (second switching elements), which are arranged in the vicinity of a portion on which a driver chip (IC chip) of a data driver (source driver) and/or a gate driver is mounted, for the purpose of inspecting the corresponding data bus lines or gate bus lines.
Furthermore, as described in, for example, the below-listed Patent Document 1, it has been suggested to provide a conventional active matrix substrate with a cover pattern that covers the aforementioned inspection thin-film transistors so as to alleviate damage to an inspection unit including the inspection thin-film transistors.